Un enfrentamiento inesperado: Kirby vs Kuvira
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Kuvira casi derrota a Korra con el último golpe, pero antes de atacarla, aparece del cielo la nave de Kirby y se estrella extremadamente cerca de donde se estaba librando el combate y la dictadora del Imperio Tierra. Kuvira ve a Kirby como una amenaza y lo ataca ¿Podrá Kirby detener a Kuvira, su ejército y defender Zaofu? Kirby-Legend of Korra crossover.


**Hola a todos(as) este es mi primer crossover y es sobre Legend of Korra, junto con uno de los juegos más queridos realizado por Nintendo. En este crossover se llevará a cabo una pelea a muerte entre Kirby y Kuvira para ver si la simpática bola rosada defiende Zaofu o si la dictadora maestra metal se sale con la suya. Bueno, no alargaré más esto, así que enjoy**

 **Disclaimer** : La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Así mismo, Kirby tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

Un enfrentamiento inesperado: Kirby vs Kuvira

Korra se sentía totalmente débil en la pelea, atrapada en una gran roca que la constreñía y Kuvira iba a lanzar su golpe de gracia con unas cuchillas de metal, Opal y Jinora estaban muy preocupadas, tanto que iban a atacar a Kuvira con una ráfaga de aire; sin embargo, antes que la avatar terminara siendo asesinada por la dictadora maestra metal o que las maestras aire lanzaran su gran ráfaga, desde el cielo se vio un ''cometa'' que iba a impactar muy cerca de donde estaba la dirigente y la avatar atrapada.

El ''cometa'' impactó en el mismo lugar donde estaba Kuvira, por poco casi termina aplastada y termina esquivando el choque del ''astro celeste'' y su consecutiva explosión, o más bien terminara bastante herida debido al gran impacto de la explosión, haciendo que la celda de piedra de Korra se rompiera y volara unos 10 metros del lugar y se fuera arrastrando, intentando ir hacia donde están las maestras aire.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos fue lo que pasó?! –Gritó muy consternada Kuvira y vio, al igual que todos los presentes, una nave con forma de estrella.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!, ¡CASI ME MATA!, -Exclamó la dirigente del Imperio Metal bastante furiosa referenciándose a la nave.

-Tiene una linda forma de una estrella, -Sonrió Opal.

-Por lo menos esa cosa hizo que Korra no terminara muerta a manos de Kuvira, -Dijo Suyin Beifong, aún en la prisión de platino.

La nave estelar tenía una cabina y se abrió de manera automática liberando a un extraño personaje, el cual saltó muy alto y salió de la nave en forma de estrella e hizo una maniobra triunfal que terminara cayendo de pie entre las maestras aire y la zona de combate entre Korra y Kuvira.

Era bajito, de color rosadito, con mejillas ruborizadas, ojos azul claro y con los pies de color rosado oscuro. Era Kirby quien se había dirigido accidentalmente hacia el planeta del Avatar y cuya presencia, al parecer había enfurecido a la dictadora maestra metal. El héroe de las estrellas tenía una misión en ir desde Dreamland (La Estrella Pop) hasta la Estrella del Mar para ayudar a sus habitantes de una tormenta eléctrica, posiblemente generada por Krako; Kirby hizo que su nave la dirigiera su nave estelar hacia los túneles de gusano, con el fin de ir más rápido, sobre todo porque ya había ido por este tipo de túneles; sin embargo, la nave de Kirby, al parecer sufrió un desperfecto en la brújula geo-espacio temporal, sumado a una falla en el motor de la nave, se desvió del camino y terminó dirigiéndose al mundo del avatar.

Entre tanto, los presentes se quedaron mirando a la criatura que salió de la nave espacial, especialmente Kuvira porque enseguida lo considero una amenaza teniendo en cuenta que la nave en forma de estrella casi la mata.

-Qué lindo, se ve muy adorable, -Dijo Jinora con sus manos en su mejilla derecha y con su cabeza inclinada hacia esa dirección, ante la apariencia de Kirby.

-Se ve muy dulce, -Dijo Opal.

-¡Seas lo que seas, no serás bienvenido a mi Imperio por el delito de tentativa de magnicidio!, -Mencionó la dirigente maestra metal hacia el ser de color rosado que salió de la nave. –Además, ¿Cómo te llamas si eres tan digno de enfrentarme a mí?

El guerrero de las estrellas hizo sus intentos de decir su nombre.

-Kaabii, Kaarbii, Kiirbbry, Kirby, Kirby, -Mencionó de manera alegre, aunque no debería de estarlo.

-¡¿Te llamas Kirby?!, ¡¿Kirbyyy?!, Kirby!…..Dijo de manera burlona la dictadora del Imperio Tierra. En ese momento Kuvira y todo su ejército se empezaron a reír y con unas carcajadas que uno terminaría muerto de la risa ¡Es el nombre más ridículo que he oído en mi vida!¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿¡Kirby!?, ¡Nuestra jefa le va a dar una paliza! ¡Jajajajajaj!, Mencionó uno de los soldados. Sin embargo, Jinora, no lo considero como gracioso, sino más bien como un nombre muy dulce.

-¿Kirby?, me parece un nombre bonito, -Dijo la hija de Tenzin.

-¿Kirby?, no me parece chistoso, -Dijo Suyin. Por otra parte, Korra dijo que ese nombre sonaba digno de un guerrero.

-Para mí Kirby suena el nombre de un digno héroe, -Mencionó la avatar.

-¡Ya Kuvira!, No es para tanto, deja de reírte, -Gritó Opal.

-¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?!, -Respondió bastante enojada la dirigente del Imperio Tierra hacia la maestra aire de ojos verdes. -No voy a perder el tiempo con ustedes, hay un avatar que no debería estar en este momento ahora mismo.

Luego Kuvira fue directamente hacia Korra; sin embargo, Kirby se interpuso en el camino de la dirigente maestra metal con el fin de proteger a la avatar maestra agua.

-¡¿Podrías apartarte de MI CAMINO ridícula bola rosada?!, Respondió enojada hacia el guerrero estelar. Kirby hizo un no rotundo y se mantuvo firmemente en proteger a Korra.

-Si es así, como piensas proteger a la avatar, entonces….¡PREPARATE A MORIR!, -Gritó Kuvira hacia el carismático personaje de color rosado y después lo atacó, lanzándole trozos de metal. Sin embargo, Kirby los pudo esquivar y le dio una patada al estómago de la dictadora del Imperio Tierra que la mando a volar unos siete metros en el aire, luego le hizo señas a Korra para que se apartara. Ella lo obedeció y se fue con mucha agonía gateando de ahí

-¡Se acabó, tomaré esto como el rompimiento del armisticio! -Dijo Kuvira muy molesta, con la mano derecha en su abdomen y ordenó a sus soldados que se tomaran Zaofu por la fuerza y que eliminaran a Kirby. Después de eso, el héroe de las estrellas se dispuso a abrir su boca con el fin de absorber algo. Kuvira, al igual que los soldados intentaban luchar contra la absorción para evitar ser tragados por el simpático ser de color rosado. Para su fortuna, uno de los martillos que suele ser usado por uno de los ingenieros del Ejército del Imperio Tierra para reparar los tanques y los robots, fue tragado por Kirby. Kuvira se empezó a reír de manera burlona.

-¡Jajajajaja!, ¡Comiéndote un martillo no te salvará!

En ese momento todos los presentes vieron que el héroe estelar le salió de la nada una banda de color blanco y azul en su cabeza, así como un martillo de madera con estrellas amarillas que decoraban la parte plana de este. Los soldados del Imperio Tierra se detuvieron al quedar sorprendidos hecho que le había salido un martillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y su presentación triunfante.

¡Se había convertido en Kirby Martillo!

-Jinora, ¿tienes alguna explicación para esto?, Dijo la avatar referenciándose a la transformación del héroe estelar.

-No puedo explicarte nada porque no he leído una sola historia o libro que implique a Kirby o a un ser de color rosado obteniendo un martillo de la nada, -Respondió la maestra aire, -Lo único que sé, es que ahora tiene un arma y parece dispuesto a enfrentar el ejército de Kuvira.

-¿No será mejor ayudarlo?, -Mencionó Opal, -Resulta muy injusto que Kuvira tenga miles a su mando y Kirby solo tenga un martillo.

-Claro, no me parece que deba ir solo, -Dijo la hija de Tenzin.

En ese preciso instante el héroe de las estrellas hizo señas a las maestras aire que no intervinieran en la pelea y que retrocedieran. Ambas le hicieron caso y vieron como el ser de color rosado, armado solamente con un martillo iba a hacerle frente a Kuvira.

-Lo van a matar, deberíamos hacer algo, -Pensó la maestra aire de ojos verdes.

-Jajajajajjajajajjajaj, -Me vale un pepino que obtengas un martillo de la nada, -Dijo la dictadora maestra metal, -Un martillo de madera no te servirá ante el ataque de lanzallamas de uno de mis mecha-robots. Luego Kuvira dio la orden que retrocedieran los soldados maestros tierra/metal y avanzaran los mecha-robots con el objetivo de quemar el arma que poseía Kirby.

El ejército de Kuvira le ganaba en número a Kirby; pero de forma aparente en poder, estrategia y capacidad. En ese momento la dirigente del Imperio Tierra contaba con miles de mecha-robots, miles de maestros tierra y metal, cañones, tanques y dirigibles con cañones cargados de explosivos y demás. Por esta razón, para sorpresa de Kuvira (y de los presentes en el momento) vieron como Kirby esquivaba los ataques de los robots.

Uno de los mecha-robots cargó un gran lanzallamas directo hacia Kirby. No contaba con que el héroe estelar hizo muchos giros con su martillo haciendo que el fuego terminara reflejándose hacia uno de los robots. Las llamas impactaron contra este y el traje robótico literalmente estaba ardiendo, lo que trajo como consecuencia que el soldado que estaba adentro, saliera por el calor que hacía y porque en 15 segundos después ese mecha-robot explotó y sus partes volaron por todas partes.

-¡¿Qué, Qué?!, -Dijo muy consternada Kuvira al ver que uno de sus mecha-robots fuera destruido y que el martillo de Kirby no tenía indicios de quemarse.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, -Gritó la maestra metal y ordenó que más mecha-robots lo atacaran. Kirby estuvo en posición de cargar un gran golpe con el martillo, haciendo que el arma le saliera fuego de la nada y vio que uno de los robots iba a atacarlo intentándolo aplastar con sus brazos mecánicos; fue ahí cuando Kirby liberó la carga para un golpe fulminante hacia el mecha-robot, trayendo como consecuencia que el armatoste terminara volando como un cohete hacia el cielo. Los otros soldados que controlaban los demás robots retrocedieron al ver lo que había pasado con sus propios ojos.

-Los soldados maestros tierra y metal se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero no fueron los únicos. Korra, Jinora, Opal, en fin todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, al ver sorprendidos como un ''simple'' martillo de madera enviara hacia el cielo infinito uno de los robots del ejército de Kuvira. Inclusive, el arma de Kirby aún se veía como nueva.

-¿Viste eso Opal?, -Dijo Jinora muy asombrada y con la boca abierta ante la impactante escena.

-Sí, sí, ¿Crees que no lo vi, amiga? –Le respondió.

-Mamá, creo que esa cosa será quien defienda Zaofu del Ejército de Kuvira, -Dijo Wei.

-No cabe la menor duda sobre eso, hijo mío, -Dijo Suyin Beifong.

También Kuvira tuvo la boca abierta por un gran periodo de tiempo (en otras palabras no tuvo pensamientos para describir lo que había visto) por lo que sucedió, tanto que se le entró una mosca en la garganta, haciendo que tosiera varias veces; la mosca salió de su boca y sin mediar palabra la mató con una cuchilla de metal.

-Ok, eso fue verdaderamente asqueroso. –Dijo la dictadora después de matar al insecto y con su pie derecho alejó los restos del insecto muerto. –¡Y no puedo creer que a ese martillo no le haya pasado nada!

-¡YA PERDÍ LA PACIENCIA!, -Afirmó Kuvira extremadamente molesta, -No permitiré que te metas en mis asuntos, -¡SOLDADOS, TODOS, ATAQUEN A ESA ESTÚPIDA BOLA ROSADA!

100 soldados maestros metal lanzaron cables de acero simultáneamente para atrapar a Kirby y derrotarlo de manera fácil. Kirby evadió esos cables y cargó su martillo con mucha fuerza hacia el suelo, ocasionado que hubieran miles de columnas de tierra hacia los soldados. Los menos experimentados recibieron el impacto del ataque del héroe estelar, mientras que otros se pudieron defender y no dudaron en contraatacar.

Los soldados experimentados del Imperio Tierra lanzaron una lluvia de rocas, Kirby reaccionó y las pudo esquivar sin ningún problema, tres maestros tierra estuvieron detrás del héroe estelar e intentaron atraparlo en una prisión de roca, pero el usó su martillo hacia las piernas de los soldados para desestabilizarlos. Luego, utilizó su martillo para destruir las rocas que les lanzaban y también para mandar a volar los soldados que estaban en su camino.

Tres segundos después, más de 200 mecha-robots estuvieron en frente de Kirby y todos lanzaron una descarga eléctrica para paralizar, y posiblemente matar a Kirby, el héroe de las estrellas se deshizo de su poder de martillo y absorbió los rayos, pero eran tantos que se produjo una explosión en donde estaba el simpático ser rosado, al igual que una gran cortina de humo.

-¡Kirby No!, Gritó Jinora al ver que los rayos lo habían impactado.

-Nuestra esperanza de defender la ciudad se ha ido, -Dijo la Gobernante de Zaofu entristecida.

-Kirby…-Dijo Opal, al quedarse muda. Korra le salió una lágrima al ver que las descargas alcanzaron al guerrero estelar.

-¡Por fin!, ¡POR FIN ELIMINÉ A ESA PESTE ROSADA!. Al fin, ¡ZAOFU ES MÍA!

-¡Espera!, -No cantes victoria Kuvira, el humo no deja ver si Kirby sigue vivo o no. –Afirmó Suyin al ver que el impacto de los rayos generó una gran cantidad de humo que no dejaba ver si los mecha-robots habían matado a Kirby.

Kuvira y sus soldados se dispusieron a mirar cómo se disipaba el humo para ver si lo habían derrotado.

.

.

.

-Kirby…Espero que estés bien. –Dijo preocupada Jinora.

.

.

.

-Sé que aún sigues vivo…., -Exclamó Korra.

.

.

.

.

El humo se disipó y pronto observarían si Kirby fue derrotado o no. Kuvira sintió mucha rabia al ver que Kirby seguía vivo, tanta era la rabia de la dictadora que quería aventar uno de los soldados por la ventana de un rascacielos en el piso 80 cuando tuviera la oportunidad; en cambio Korra, Opal, Jinora, Suyin y sus hijos Wei y Wing se alegraron bastante al ver que la carismática bola rosada seguía firme para pelear. Pero esta vez ya no tenía su martillo, tampoco la banda de colores blanco y azul; en cambio poseía un aspecto totalmente diferente.

La piel de Kirby se puso de color verde y sus ojos tenían un tono azul verdoso, poseía una corona dorada con una esmeralda en el centro, desprendía chispas eléctricas de color azul verdoso y a la vista era muy intimidante.

¡Se había convertido en Kirby Eléctrico!

-¡ME DA LO MISMO QUE DESPRENDA ELECTRICIDAD!, -Gritó Kuvira, -ATAQUEN CON MAYOR PODER DE DESCARGA Y SIGUAN MÁS MECHA-ROBOTS AL ATAQUE.

Más de 500 mecha-robots, en otras palabras más robots del Imperio Tierra, se dispusieron a lanzar descargas eléctricas de manera simultánea a Kirby y eso hizo que en el campo de batalla todo brillara de color azul. Eran tan brillantes y duraderas las descargas eléctricas, que se podían ver desde la ciudad de Zaofu, haciendo que Meelo tuviera curiosidad sobre el origen de esas luces.

.

.

.

-Uhhh espectáculos de luces, -dijo el niño maestro aire, -Voy a ver qué está pasando con Korra y las demás, espero que también estén viendo ese espectáculo de luces. -Dicho esto, Meelo cogió su planeador y se fue a la zona de batalla.

-Jinora, nunca me dijiste que había espectáculo de luces en la pelea. –Pensó el niño maestro aire refunfuñando contra su hermana.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Kirby, había almacenado tanta energía de las descargas eléctricas de los mecha robots (tanta que se dispuso a contraatacar con un relámpago de un poder extremadamente alto.

-¡Kirby había lanzado un hiper relámpago!

El hiper relámpago alcanzo a uno de los mecha-robots y se desprendió en todos los robots presentes, la descarga se desprendió como una gran red que los alcanzo a todos, incluso a cientos de dirigibles, lo que trajo como consecuencia que hubiese un sinfín de explosiones. Los soldados maestros tierra/metal hicieron unas paredes de tierra para protegerse de las explosiones de los robots y de los dirigibles, al igual que buscar mantener intactos con muros de tierra, varios mecha-robots y tanques de esa fulminante descarga. Jinora y Opal se protegieron de esas explosiones con aire control y Korra optó por crear un muro de tierra. Las explosiones hicieron que las capsulas de platino en donde estaban Suyin y sus hijos menores terminaran siendo aventadas a unos cuantos metros de distancia en unos arbustos cercanos a la zona de combate. Kuvira decidió por protegerse con una armadura de tierra.

¡Con una gran descarga, Kirby había destruido más de 1000 trajes robóticos, más de 500 dirigibles, cerca de 400 tanques y eliminó una gigantesca cantidad de soldados!

En otras palabras, Kirby eliminó la mayor parte del Ejército de Kuvira en ese momento. Había muchas llamas, humo y trozos de los robots por todas partes. La dictadora maestra metal no tenía palabras para decir lo que había pasado; se quitó la armadura de tierra y lo único que tenía en su mente era derrotar a Kirby usando todos los métodos posibles, sin duda alguna la rabia y los deseos de conquistar Zaofu la habían dominado.

-Korra…creo que con esto deberías tomar vacaciones, -Dijo Opal al ver la magnitud de la destrucción ocasionada por el ataque del héroe estelar, luego dirigió su mirada a Jinora.

-Jinora que te pasa, -Dijo la maestra aire de ojos verdes.

-No, nada sino que me sorprende que algo tan adorable cause tanto daño, -Manifestó un poco aturdida, al parecer por el sonido de las explosiones.

Cinco minutos después llegó Meelo en su planeador y se puso molesto al ver que había muchos robots destruidos, rocas, y metal por todas partes. En otras palabras, la mejor parte de la pelea (según Meelo) ya había pasado.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!,¡me perdí la buena parte de la pelea! –Dijo el niño maestro aire molesto, luego dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana. ¡Muchas gracias Jinora! ¡Hiciste que me perdiera lo mejor del encuentro! -Dijo de manera quejumbrosa. Los ojos marrones de la maestra aire dieron una vuelta al otro lado y con el ceño fruncido al escuchar lo que Meelo había dicho; le iba a decir ¿pero qué te pasa? Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?!, ¿Fue Korra verdad?, -Dijo Meelo impaciente.

-Yo estoy aquí, -Mencionó la avatar maestra agua sentada al lado de Opal.

-Si buscas el responsable lo tienes ahí mismo, -Dijo la maestra aire de ojos verdes señalando al héroe estelar con el poder de electricidad.

-¡¿Esoooooooo?!, -Se ve muy adorable para derrotar al Ejercito de Kuvira. –Dijo el niño sin creer que el héroe de las estrellas haya derrotado a una gran cantidad de mercenarios del Imperio Tierra, pero se tragó sus palabras al ver que 30 soldados metal lanzaron cables a Kirby y sin mediar palabra él los cogió y condujo electricidad a través de estos paralizando a los soldados. Después un robot iba a atacar con sus brazos mecánicos a Kirby, y lanzó una bola de descarga eléctrica haciendo inutilizable el traje robótico.

-Retiro lo que he dicho, ¡vamos bola eléctrica de color verde!, -Gritó Meelo cerca de 20 veces buscando animar al guerrero estelar que continúe peleando.

-Se llama Kirby, no bola eléctrica de color verde, -Corrigió Jinora.

Meelo no dijo nada por los siguientes 30 segundos, y después gritó: ¡Vamos Kirby! ¡Tú puedes lograrlo! Jinora se cubrió las manos por la vergüenza ajena que sentía producida por su hermano.

¡SILENCIO!, -Gritó la dictadora del Imperio Tierra, -Les ordeno que dejen de atacar a Kirby, ¡No permitiré que arriesguen sus vidas en derrotar esta ridícula bola eléctrica verde! Los robots, tanques, dirigibles y soldados que quedaban (eran unos cientos en comparación con los miles que tenía al principio) retrocedieron para que Kuvira derrotara a Kirby por su cuenta ¡ME ENCARGARÉ YO MISMA!

-''Es mejor que uno haga las cosas y no los otros, para que todo salga bien'' –Pensó la dirigente del Imperio Tierra.

Kirby se deshizo de su poder de electricidad, luego empezó a esquivar las cuchillas de metal y las rocas que lanzaba Kuvira, después el simpático ser (ahora con su color rosado natural) vio que cerca de los pies de Opal tenía una pieza de uno de los robots destruidos, la cual se asemejaba a una espada. Kirby le hizo señas a la maestra aire morena para que le lanzara la pieza.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? -Preguntó Meelo.

-Parece que quiere algo, -Supuso Jinora. Ella vio que Kirby miraba la pieza de uno de los robots cerca de los pies de su amiga de ojos verdes.

-¡Opal!, ¡Tirale esa pieza de metal ahora mismo!

-Dale Jinora, -Opal sin mediar palabra cogió la pieza de metal en forma de espada y con aire control, se la lanzo a Kirby. La poderosa maestra metal intento evitar que Kirby se tragara esa pieza pero no pudo porque el poder de absorción del simpático ser rosado era bastante fuerte. Terminó tragándola y nuevamente se transformó. Esta vez llevaba un bonito gorro verde, con una punta redonda dorada, al igual que la parte inferior del gorro; así mismo, portaba una espada de filo plateado y con una empuñadura de color azul que estaba decorada con un rubí muy brillante.

¡Se había convertido en Kirby espada!

-Guauuuuuuu, -Dijo Meelo muy sorprendido, -¿Dónde consiguió esa espada?

-Veo que si se traga algo, obtiene poderes, -Mencionó Korra aún malherida en un intento de responderle.

-Con que esas tenemos, -Mencionó Kuvira con una voz muy fría, después de decir eso hizo metal control en la muñequera derecha para convertirla en una ligera y muy resistente espada.

.

.

.

Kirby y Kuvira se miraron mutuamente, ambos con el ceño fruncido y ganas de derrotar a su oponente. El cielo empezó a nublarse, a llover calmadamente, se comenzó a ver relámpagos a lo lejos en las montañas y el viento empezó a soplar más duro, dando así un ambiente propicio para el enfrentamiento; todos los presentes empezaron a ver lo que parecía ser la verdadera batalla por el control de Zaofu.

.

.

.

Opal estaba muy nerviosa porque el ambiente se veía demasiado tenso, Jinora pensaba que Kirby sería el vencedor, Korra se dispuso a ver el escenario, los soldados maestros tierra hicieron lo mismo para ver si su mandataria salía victoriosa; Suyin y su hijos aún estaban en las capsulas de platino tiradas en esos arbustos, pero al menos podían ser testigos de esa batalla.

-¡Por fin algo de acción! ¡Un combate a muerte! –Manifestó muy emocionado Meelo y se dirigió a su hermana mayor porque quería pelear. -¿Puedo ayudar hermana?

-¡No!, esta es su pelea, -Dijo muy calmada Jinora. –Sólo observa.

-¡Esta bien! –Refunfuño Meelo. No obstante, estará muy satisfecho en ver el resultado de la pelea.

-¡Ahora sí!, ¡PREPARATE A MORIR KIRBY!, -Gritó Kuvira y ella inició con una carga y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él para darle un golpe mortal con la espada. El guerrero estelar interceptó su ataque, giró a su derecha para luego darle un corte elevado.

Para su mala fortuna, Kuvira esquivó el ataque e hizo varios movimientos de flic flac hacia atrás. No contaba con que el guerrero de las estrellas empleó una carga hacia ella y ambos estuvieron ejerciendo presión ente sus espadas. Después de 30 segundos, Kirby retrocedió y empezó a bloquear los espadazos de Kuvira.

-Es muy bueno para la espada, -Dijo Opal.

-Dímelo a mí, -Mencionó Meelo en actitud de apoyar al espadachín rosado.

Kirby saltó para esquivar uno de los cortes laterales de la espada de la dictadora e hizo una estocada inferior hacia sus botas para desestabilizarla. Kuvira se cayó en el suelo producto de ese golpe y lanzó una roca para desorientar a Kirby ya que él empezaba a realizar un salto con espada.

-¡Oye eso no se vale!, -Reprochó Meelo.

-Recuerda que en la guerra nada se vale, -Le respondió Korra.

Kuvira se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a Kirby para cargar contra él una estocada. El guerrero de las estrellas se dispuso a esquivarla, así como los otros golpes de Kuvira. Sin duda alguna, no dejaba al simpático ser rosado atacar.

El héroe estelar se dispuso a alejarse de ella y vio como la dictadora empezaba a lanzar trozos de metal para atraparlo e inmovilizarlo. Kirby se dispuso en desviarlos, y en observar donde se había movido Kuvira. La poderosa maestra metal lo sorprendió por detrás e intentó usar un corte vertical inferior contra Kirby, pero este pudo reaccionar rápidamente moviendo su arma para detener ese mortífero ataque.

Nuevamente sus espadas empezaron a ejercer presión de manera mutua.

-No ganarás, -Gritó Kuvira.

Dicho esto, usó tierra control para enterrar uno de los pies de Kirby para inmovilizarlo, él intento sacar su pie pero no era posible. La dictadora cargo una súper estocada contra el héroe rosado y para su sorpresa, Kirby usó un giro rápido para desviar ese ataque. El movimiento con giro hizo que el pie de Kirby saliera de la tierra y empezó a girar con su espada contra Kuvira.

¡Kirby empezó a utilizar su ataque giratorio con espada!

Él empezó a girar 360 grados sobre su eje de manera constante y lo único que hacía la maestra metal para evitar ser rebanada como fruta para picar, le lanzaba rocas (cosa que no servía para nada). El ataque giratorio con espada de Kirby cortaba las rocas lanzadas por Kuvira como mantequilla y ella se estaba impacientando.

-¡Basta de juegos! -Gritó muy molesta Kuvira y levantó una columna de tierra sobre el héroe estelar para detener su ataque giratorio con espada. Tal movimiento hizo que Kirby dejara de girar, terminara mareado y caminando de un lado por el otro. En otras palabras, estaba vulnerable ante los ataques de Kuvira pero no fue así.

Kuvira nuevamente se estaba impacientando porque Kirby (aún mareado) esquivaba ocasionalmente sus ataques con espada.

-Aún mareado y sabe esquivar ataques, Korra no dudes en tomar vacaciones, -Dijo aguantando la risa Meelo.

-¡No es gracioso! –Le respondió.

Después que Kirby dejara de estar mareado y esquivar burlonamente los ataques de la maestra metal; decidió hacer un salto alto con espada para intentar noquearla. Kuvira lanza un trozo de metal hacia sus ojos para que no pudiera ver. El héroe estelar ahora estaba luchando y quejándose, intentando sacarse ese trozo de metal, retrocediendo, así como usar espadazos de manera aleatoria para desviar los ataques de la dictadora del Imperio Tierra. Kirby estaba en problemas y la balanza de la victoria ahora estaba a favor de la tiránica mandataria.

-¡Debemos ayudar!, -Dijo Opal.

-¡He dicho que no!, -Afirmó Jinora moviendo su mano derecha hacia atrás.

-¡Venga hermana, mira que está ahora en problemas! –Protestó su hermano.

-¡No debes intervenir!, -si pudo contra su ejército, también podrá derrotarla, -Le respondió.

-Jinora tiene razón, Kirby podrá derrotarla, -Mencionó Korra a favor de lo que decía la maestra aire.

El clima empezó a empeorar y los relámpagos parecían estar más cerca y hacía más viento. Kirby estaba en apuros porque no podía ver y los espadazos de Kuvira no lo dejaban atacar. Por un tiempo el personaje de color rosado sintió que ya lo dejaron de atacar, lo cual le dio oportunidad para lanzar su ataque más poderoso con la espada. La levantó y esta empezó a brillar.

¡Kirby estaba cargando un rayo cortante con la espada!

Mientras tanto, Kuvira retrocedió para montarse sobre un domo de tierra y con gran velocidad iba a hacer un corte elevado contra Kirby. Después de 20 segundos, él almacenó suficiente poder para liberarlo de la espada, saltar y lanzar el ataque contra la dictadora.

¡Kirby había lanzado un rayo cortante con la espada!

Kuvira vio el rayo proveniente de la espada del guerrero estelar y lo pudo evadir. El rayo se dirigió hacia uno de los dirigibles de Kuvira el cual no conto con mucha suerte, ya que recibió el impacto del ataque de Kirby y explotó. La nave se dirigió hacia unos soldados los cuales apenas se pudieron salvar con tierra control del impacto de la explosión.

La dictadora del Imperio Tierra observó que su muñequera izquierda se le cayó un pedazo en el suelo y tenía una muy pequeña herida en el brazo. Ella pudo regenerar la muñequera con metal control. En cambio con Kirby debido a su ataque, pudo cortar la ''venda'' metálica de sus ojos.

-¡No puede ser!, -Pensó Kuvira, -¡Casi termino partida por la mitad por su ataque!

¡El ataque de rayo cortante apenas la alcanzó!

-Ahora sí ríndete Kuvira, -No eres rival para él, -Gritó la gobernante de Zaofu.

-¡JAMÁS!, -Gritó enérgicamente la mandataria del Imperio Tierra. Dicho esto lanzo varias columnas de tierra contra Kirby. El espadachín rosado, sin vacilar salto para poder evadirlas, al igual que usó su espada para desviar los pedazos de metal que Kuvira había lanzado para enceguecerlo nuevamente.

El impacto del ataque de salto con espada hizo que Kuvira se desestabilizara y terminara cayéndose en el suelo; ella estaba retrocediendo en el suelo con ambas manos detrás de su espalda e intentó detener a Kirby lanzando rocas y trozos de metal, pero fue en vano. Kirby reflejó una de las rocas y se dirigió hacia el brazo derecho de Kuvira, lo cual hizo que ella terminara tendida en el suelo. El héroe rosado iba a hacer el golpe de gracia, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó la siguiente frase, la cual la dictadora del Imperio Tierra nunca diría:

-¡ME RINDO!, ¡SUYIN, ZAOFU ES TUYA! ¡Pero dile a esta bola rosada que quite su espada de mi cara!

-¡Zaofu fue defendida de la feroz dictadura del Imperio Tierra, sabía que Kirby sería el vencedor!, -Se alegró Jinora y se dispuso a abrazar a Opal, Korra y su hermano. Kirby (aún en la transformación de espada) observaba como el Ejército de Kuvira se disponía a retirarse.

Korra abrazó dulcemente a Kirby y le agradeció por salvar la vida de los ciudadanos en Zaofu y la de la avatar. El héroe alzó los brazos e hizo un gesto alegre. Las maestras aire se acercaron a él, lo felicitaron y ambas le dieron un beso haciendo que el carismático ser rosado sonriera y se sonrojara.

Dejó de hacer viento y a lo lejos ya no habían relámpagos, pero aun así el clima estaba nublado. Kuvira ordenó la retirada de su Ejército en ese momento (bueno lo que quedaba de este) y se fueron de ahí, no quería más bajas en su fuerzas armadas. 10 minutos más tarde, Kirby uso nuevamente su poder de rayo cortante de espada, pero esta vez para poder destruir las capsulas de platino que mantenían encarcelados a Suyin y a sus hijos. Después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero el ambiente seguía tenso porque era probable que Kuvira tomara venganza contra Zaofu, y muy posiblemente contra Kirby.

La nave en forma de estrella fue trasladada a Zaofu para ver si se podía reparar. Además, Suyin Beifong realizó una gran fiesta en honor a Kirby por haber defendido la ciudad, había mucha comida (cosa que lo alegró mucho porque esa batalla lo había dejado con hambre), conciertos del grupo musical de la ciudad, muchos fuegos pirotécnicos y vinieron reporteros de todo el mundo para documentar la hazaña, la cual fue reseñada por Meelo de manera muy particular:

-En ese momento Kirby hizo slaaaassh, luego Kuvira dijo ahhhhh, y después Kirby saltó para esquivar las rocas, más tarde Kuvira hizo whoooooshhhh…y así.

Finalmente toda la ciudad se reunió en la plaza principal, en donde la Gobernante de Zaofu hizo un discurso alagando a Kirby por la gran hazaña que realizo y que al final de las declaraciones, Suyin le dio una medalla muy plateada, muy brillante, con listones verdes y que era decorada con cinco tejones topo que hacían un círculo.

-Esta es la orden del mérito de Toph, solo la obtienen quienes hayan trabajado muy duro para traer bienestar y paz a esta ciudad. Todos los presentes dieron un gran aplauso y agradecieron su valentía en lograr hacer frente a Kuvira.

-Todos póngase para la foto, -Mencionó uno de los reporteros.

Varios ciudadanos estaban detrás, los guardias de la ciudad en la mitad; Korra vestida con el traje típico de la ciudad, Suyin y sus hijos (excepto Opal) al frente, Meelo también al frente pero con una manos alzadas y realizando orejas de conejo al héroe estelar; en cambio Opal y Jinora muy cerca del centro (donde estaba Kirby y era abrazado por ellas), en fin una foto digna de recordar por generaciones.

La nave no pudo ser reparada debido a su complejidad, pero sí la pantalla para las videollamadas y Kirby hizo contacto con Meta Knight y sus amigos en Dreamland para dar las coordenadas del mundo avatar y que se dirijan para lograr reconstruir la nave estelar del héroe. Pero antes que los ingenieros de Meta Knight hagan contacto físico con el planeta, Kirby se dispuso a dar un paseo por los parques de Zaofu con Jinora y Opal; en fin para pasar el rato y porque se volvió gran amigo de ellas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Kuvira en una de sus bases militares, la dictadora del Imperio Tierra manifestó que la batalla por Zaofu es una gran vergüenza, incluso mencionó que re nivelar su Ejército tomará cerca de cinco meses y aún no sabe en qué quedo la construcción de su nueva súper-arma, la cual ansía su finalización.

-No creas que me he vencido fácilmente Kirby, -Pensó Kuvira de manera muy fría y mirando como sus soldados reparaban y reconstruían algunos de sus artefactos de guerra, empezaban a fabricar unos nuevos y también varios se recuperaban de sus heridas, -Cuando tenga mi súper-arma sabrás lo que es el dolor y conquistaré lo que deba conquistar…

.

.

.

¿Qué pasó con el robot que fue atacado con un golpe fulminante por Kirby?

-El soldado que manejaba ese traje robótico fue a parar en la parte más remota del Polo Norte, la cual tenía mucho frío y la Ciudad de la Tribu Agua del Norte quedaba a unas 10 horas caminando en la tormenta de nieve, es decir Kirby lo mando a miles, miles y miles de kilómetros de Zaofu.

 **Ok, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado la historia y ojalá dejen comentarios positivos (así como críticas constructivas). Ambas serán bienvenidas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
